


Roller Coaster

by axlaru



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Amusement Parks, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Other, Roller Coasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7117135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axlaru/pseuds/axlaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe Dameron takes Finn and Rey on their first roller coaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Coaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something silly and fun.

"C'mon, you'll love it, it's just like riding a speeder," Poe Dameron said to his reluctant companion Finn. Rey was already eagerly standing in line for the ride. 

"Speeders don't usually go upside-down, " Finn remarked. 

"I seem to remember you being okay when I flew the Falcon every direction imaginable," Rey called. 

"That was life or death, " Finn said. "and also an enclosed space. With this thing you could just fall out of the harness and splat on the ground." 

"I promise, that won't happen. Rey and I will even hold your hands, so if you fall out we'll save you or go with you." 

Finn glared at Poe. "Not funny " 

Rey struggled to stifle a laugh, and failed, earning her own glare. 

“Please? Just ride with us once, and if you don’t like it I won’t ask again,” Poe said. “I’ll even let you win at the shooting gallery later.” 

Finn scoffed. “Yeah, like you’d have any chance of beating me. I was the top of my class, remember?” 

“So it’ll be easy, then,” Poe said. “Now come on.” 

“Fine.” Finn followed Poe to the line that Rey had picked. Right at the front of the roller coaster. “You had to pick the front, Rey?” 

“Poe said it’s the best,” Rey said. 

Finn rolled his eyes. Ever since he’d escaped the First Order, he had been reluctant to give up control. He was okay with flying with Poe or Rey; he trusted them. But this roller coaster was controlled by random droids; computers with no clue what it was like to actually feel. Or so he assumed. Sometimes BB-8 and R2-D2 made him question that. 

“Are you getting on, buddy?” Poe said. They car had pulled up and unloaded the group who had ridden before them. Rey had already parked herself in the far seat. 

“Oh, yeah,” Finn slid into the middle seat, and pulled the harness down to buckle in. It felt just like the crash harnesses on the Falcon. “Maybe this won’t be so bad.” 

“I told you,” Poe said. He smiled, and turned to Finn after fastening his own harness. “We can still hold your hands if you want.” 

“I don’t think that will be necessary,” Finn said. 

“Well, we’re here if you change your mind,” Rey said. 

Before Finn could respond, the coaster took off, shooting down a straight track before reaching the first turn. Finn yelled, “This isn’t so bad.” 

“It gets better,” Poe shouted back.

A few seconds later they were cresting the top of a hill, then shooting down faster than the straight away had been, into a spiral, and then up another hill to fall down and into the loop de loop. All three screamed, whooped and laughed like crazy. 

When they got off the ride, Finn grinned. “Let’s do that again.” 

“Told ya,” Poe said. He led Finn and Rey out, and around back to the line. .


End file.
